Percy's Pain
by deathmonkeys11
Summary: My version of Percy and Annabeth's journey through Tartarus and afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

The pain, the pain, it won't go away! I want it to go away!

It started after coming up from Tartarus with only half of my body functioning. They started out with little whispers telling me to stop everything and give up. Annabeth tries to help, but she doesn't understand, she doesn't know what actually happened down below Hades. She tries, she really does, today she suggested writing in a journal. I suppose I should do that, just to make it look like I'm doing fine. I need to have a strong mask, I can't let anybody else know how much The Pit affected me. I need to be strong for the camp.

 **My Journal**

So let me tell you, or me or whoever reads this, the oh so pleasant adventures of Tartarus. That was sarcasm by the way, one of the voices made me explain that, it said some people don't have enough brain capacity to understand sarcasm. I can only think of one person that fits that description, my previous step-father Gabe. Now would you look at that, I'm getting sidetracked right off the bat, stupid ADHD. I can add that to the list of why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain. Anyways, back to the beginning of my wonderful adventures in The Pit.

"Let go!" Annabeth yelled.

"No, never! I just got you back and I'm not losing you again!" I exclaimed in response.

I turned my head to Nico, who was quite a bit away to my left, and said, "Take care of them alright little bro. I'll meet you on the other side."

With that said, I let go of the crumbling ledge of spider web and masonry and seized Annabeth in the tightest embrace possible. Watching the light of the sun fade away, I blocked everything except Annabeth out. All I focused on was her hair which was whipping next to my face and I dug my face into the crook of her neck.

 _ **Just a lonely line a lonely line a lonely line a lonely line a lonely line break.**_

I heaved myself and Annabeth up and over the ledge to get out of the miserable river. My whole body felt like giving up, but I knew that I had to keep going, if not for me, than definitely for Annabeth. I realized that Annabeth hadn't pulled herself out of the unconscious state the river somehow put her in. I tried shaking her, I slapped her, I even kissed her! I mean come on, it works in the movies, why can't it work now! I need her! After trying everything to get Annabeth up, I hear this distorted maniacal laughter. It had two tones. The first was really high pitched but sounded like sandpaper rubbing against itself. The second tone was very deeply pitched, but it was being used in a choppy way, it kept skipping syllables. Although disturbing, the voice was coming closer to where we were laying. When the owner of the voice finally came over the top of the ridge, I realized in horror who it belonged to.

"Kronos" I whispered in horror.

Here I was, exhausted after my tango with the RIver of Misery and laying down next to Annabeth who was definitely down for the count. I was too exhausted to carry her away from the Golden Boy and I definitely couldn't leave her alone with one of our most deadly enemies. Another tiny detail is this, this is Tartarus, the home/prison of all monsters in creation. This is where monsters are at their strongest and I at my weakest. While I had been thinking how royally screwed we were, Kronos had gotten closer, close enough to smell over delicious demigod scent.

"Ahahaha," He exclaimed, "Oh what a surprise, demigods brave enough to travel the grounds of The Pit. And my oh my, the greatest delicacy of them all, the two Heroes Of Olympus!"

I could tell that he had gotten significantly stronger. And oh gods! The way he held himself, it infuriated me! If it were possible, his posture was even more confident than when he had attacked Olympus in the Second Titan War. His eyes were the only thing I was able to focus on, their burning gold pigment felt like a black hole. They just sucked in anything and everything. In the back of my mind I analyzed his new appearance, the entirety of his head was covered in deep burn marks and scars that looked like someone had taken a dull tree saw and slashed his face up. The rest of his body was covered in similar scars. Once I looked past them, my eyes practically bulged out of my head, his whole body was a rock and looked like it had the power of Niagra Falls.

"My master shall be pleased, very pleased indeed." He sneered at me.

I wanted so bad to retort back at him but I was frozen in place, almost like time had been stopped around me. Suddenly everything went black after a sharp pain in the base of my neck. My last organized thought was about Annabeth and how much I love her.

When I finally came to, the first thing that reached my senses was a crazed laughter. When I actually opened my eyes, they were assaulted by such a freaky sight and my first response was.

"What the Fuck!?"

The laughter only got louder.


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way I don't own anything except some parts of the plot line. I know a true tragedy.**

The laughter only got louder.

I was tied to a rough surface it was probably a slab of wood because of all the slivers I had gotten. But the thing the the laughter came from was this tiny goblin looking person. Just take Golum from Lord of The Rings and cross him with The Hunchback of Notre Dame. If you can figure that picture out, you'll be able to imagine what my supposed torturer looked like. I say torturer because he was carrying a belt of little knives made out of what looked like bones and he was sharpening a long machete that was probably as tall as him. But the reason why I say supposed is because this guy just reached my thigh!

"Oh I can assure you I can do more than what meets the eye." The newly nicknamed Gobblebutt stated malliciously.

Oh crap this guy can read my thoughts! I am so dead.

"Why yes, yes I can," He stated while purposely sharpening his machete louder, "I like the way you think, although you won't be quite dead yet, a lot of things want to have some fun with you before our master snuffs out your light like an ant."

After his little fear inducing speech, he got up from his seat, put down the rock he was using to sharpen his machete and walked right up to me. He waved his weapon around for effect I assumed and then shoved it in my face so that the blade was scraping my cheek. He then started drag it across my face and down my throat. When it reached my ribs, he slashed it, leaving a long but not so deep cut along my left ribs, starting from the bottom to the top.

As I yelled out in pain, he only continued to make more cuts on my chest similar to the first. All the while keeping a smirk on his face and an amused laugh spewing from his mouth.

Over the sounds of my screams, I heard him say, "This is wonderful! You are already screaming and this is only the beginning! It will get a lot more fun after I'm done doing this."

After about an hour of the same slashing on my chest, I finally passed out from the pain.

 _ **I wonder if this is another lonely line break. Oh would you look at that, it is.**_

When I finally woke up after my torture session, the first thing that I noticed was that nobody was in the room with me, no kackling goblin and definitely no crazy Kronos. So obviously I tried to find a way to get out of my position. After fiddling with what I had figured out was rope, I found a fray and started to pick at it. After a while of picking at the rope, it finally fell away and let the blood rush into my blood deprived hands. While I had been rubbing my hands, I analyzed the rest of the room and saw just how huge it was. The room was at least 3 football fields long both length and width and was probably about 100 feet tall. It was so obvious that it's purpose is torture because all there was in the whole room was weapons and whips and everything that you could find in a Torture 101 book.

When I actually found an exit, I immediately started running towards it. But when I reached it and open it like a portal to another dimension, my first thought was,

"Well shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**And yet again, I don't own anything except some of the plot line. I know sad right?**

"Well shit!"

As soon as I opened the door, thousands of pairs of eyes suddenly turned to look at me. None of them were sympathetic about the numerous bloody gashes on my abdomen, nor were they friendly. All were aggressive, annoyed about being interrupted from doing whatever they had been doing. The owners of the eyes just had to be monsters. There were a few chimeras and of course Echidna had to be by her sonny's, then there were hundreds upon hundreds of cyclops ( I sure hope that they weren't from Dad's domain), and of course the empousa had be in on the action too. Also in the mob of monsters was Geryon who I'm pretty sure had it out for me, some gigantes were there too, swarms of harpies, Dr. Thorn was there along with some of his manticore buddies, even the Nemean Lion was in the mob. An old friend of mine was right in the front of the mob, Beef Head himself, some telekhines looked like they had just got done with forging something, they were covered in scorch marks and held their hammers in their flipper hands.

While they were staring at me, I was slowly backing away from the door and trying to find something to fight with because I realized _Anaklusmos_ hadn't returned to my pocket after I lost it in the _Cocytus_. I grasped around with my hands while defiantly watching the sea of monsters to make sure they stayed there. After a while of blindly searching, I found a staff made out of celestial bronze and a silver metal, a serrated celestial bronze and mortal steel dagger the length of my forearm, and finally a broadsword with a helix design of adminium and celestial bronze with a shiny gold metal in the center and edges. So I think the odds are in my favor, one demigod with a few weapons versus a thousand or two deadly monsters armed to the teeth. This will be so fun.

Twelve minutes past and they snapped out of their trance and charged at me. In those twelve minutes I moved myself so I was just outside the room that the mob was at so they would have to come through the doorway one at a time. As they charged, the whole building shook with the pounding of thousands upon thousands of limbs hitting the floor. When the first line of monsters was just a few meters away, all I could think of was just how alike my situation was to the 300 movie and how I couldn't die like Leonidas and his men. I had to survive for Annabeth and the world, mainly Annabeth. But before they actually reached me, everything stopped and before me appeared six women who looked like they were made of mist. I knew I would have trouble distinguishing between them all because none of them had any significant differences.

"Hello Perseus, I am Alala spirit of the war cry." The first woman stated.

"And I am Alke spirit of prowess and courage." Said the second woman.

"I am called Anaideia spirit of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness." The third woman practically shouted.

"They call us Androktasiai the spirits of battlefield slaughter." Said the fourth woman, but her voice sounded like it was multiple women speaking at the same time.

"My name is Bia, I know kinda short. It's so stupid! Ugh. But anyways I am the spirit of force, power, bodily strength, and compulsion." The fifth woman stated.

"Wait," I blurted out,"so you're the spirit of the force, like from Star Wars?!"

"Saddly no I mean if I was, that would be soooo awesome!" She replied.

The last woman coughed into her hand and Bia and I stopped talking.

"Moving on, I am Hysminai the spirit of fighting and combat." The last woman proudly said. Her voice was similar to Androktasiai with many voices speaking at once.

With that information known I cautiously asked,"Uhh, ok? So why are you here my ladies?"

Bia decided to answer and sarcastically said, " Well we were all in the neighborhood and thought why not talk to you before you die."

And me being me, I totally missed the sarcasm and exclaimed, "What?!"

"Perseus, that was sarcasm! No we heard the thunderous roars of the monsters and decided to check it out. Once we saw you, we couldn't leave you alone to face all of them without some help. So we have come to bless you since we can't physically help you against these monsters.

"Oh." I intelligently replied.

"Ha! I told you he would say that! Pay up." Alala shouted.

The others grumbled to themselves and fished out five drachmas each.

After they got all their betting problems out of the way, Alke suggested that they bless me all at once so I wouldn't have to go through the feeling of being blessed by them six times. I agreed with her so they told me to brace myself, I did but I wasn't prepared at all for the excruciating pain of their blessings. It felt like my blood was turned to pure magma, my skin on my whole body was being burnt off and having salty alcohol poured on me. So in other words, it was terrible. So bad in fact that almost immediately after they blessed me, I passed out from the pain.


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Eat My Ass


End file.
